Gargologist
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Hearty |tribe = Science Zombie |ability = Gargantuars cost 2 less. |flavor text = After years of studying Gargantuars in the wild, she's dedicated herself to telling the world they're just misunderstood gentle giants. So far, nobody's buying it. |trait = None}} Gargologist is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 2 to play, and has 2 /3 . She has no traits, and her ability reduces the cost of all Gargantuar cards that are in the zombie hero's hand by 2 . This ability persists until all Gargologists are removed from the field. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Gargantuars cost 2 less. *'Set:' Event Card description After years of studying Gargantuars in the wild, she's dedicated herself to telling the world they're just misunderstood gentle giants. So far, nobody's buying it. Strategies With Gargologist is mainly useful for almost any hero, especially if you bring many Gargantuars in a deck. While she is on the board, you can have a chance to play Gargantuars and Gargantuar tricks such as Smashing Gargantuar or Imp-Throwing Gargantuar for fewer after the Gargologist is played in the previous round. If you are planning to play a Gargantuar card on a turn, play her first as the cost for her and the ability's price decrease to other Gargantuar cards allows for twice as much lawn coverage at the same brain cost as well as decreasing the cost of future cards given Gargologist survives combat. With The Smash, you can play Zombot 1000 to destroy plants earlier while with , you can play Gargantuars' Feast earlier, making a potential game end. Rustbolt can use this in a Science deck as a good zombie to use turn 2, however, cards like Beam Me Up could replace it for its convenience. Neptuna can only use it with Surprise Gargantuar, Wannabe Hero, and Rodeo Gargantuar. However, two of those benefit from the Gravestone trait, so Headstone Carver can be on field to boost these zombies very early in the match, especially Surprise Gargantuar. Here are the list of Gargantuar cards that can be lowered when Gargologist is played. The number represents the cost with the arrow shows the cost change when Gargologist is on the board. *Smashing Gargantuar (5 → 3) *Deep Sea Gargantuar (6 → 4) *Nurse Gargantuar (7 → 5) *Zombot 1000 (9 → 7) *Wizard Gargantuar (6 → 4) *Zombot's Wrath (3 → 1) *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar (5 → 3) *Gargantuars' Feast (12 → 10) *Rodeo Gargantuar (7 → 5) *Wannabe Hero (7 → 5) *Surprise Gargantuar (5 → 3) *Zombot Stomp (7 → 5) *Slammin' Smackdown (1 → 0) Against Try to destroy her as quickly as possible as the opponent can play dangerous Gargantuars very early, such as Smashing Gargantuar, Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, and Surprise Gargantuar. However, this is more dangerous with The Smash, as he has the most Gargantuars out of all the heroes (that can use Gargologist). Because Gargologist has averaged stats, she can be easily destroyed with plant tricks such as Berry Blast. Gallery IMG 2307.png|Gargologist's statistics IMG 2305.png|Grayed-out card in the collection if the player has not obtained her yet IMG 2306.png|Grayed-out card with info button GargologistCard.png|Card Gargologistonfield.png|Gargologist on the field (note: Zombot Stomp cost less) Garologist attacking.jpeg|Gargologist attacking Trivia *During her idle animation, she may occasionally swipe her hand at the hologram in front of her, changing it to a picture of a Gargantuar's head. After a couple of seconds, she swipes her hand at the hologram, changing it back to what it normally shows. *She is the fourth card to benefit cards from another tribe (Gargantuar tribe). The first, is , which benefits the pea tribe. *She is the only female zombie in the Hearty class. Category:Science cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies